Últimos desejos
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Descrição: Vamos atender aos dois últimos desejos de Jezebel? O quê? Você não sabe quais são? Então leia e descubra... Yaoi CasxJeze.


**Últimos desejos**

** Declaração: Conde Cain não é meu. Não teria cabeça para tanto. **

**Descrição: Vamos atender aos dois últimos desejos de Jezebel? O quê? Você não sabe quais são? Então leia e descubra... Yaoi CasxJeze. **

**-----------------------------------------**

**Morrer... Nunca cheguei a pensar que você iria um dia. Não consigo pensar se o que aconteceu foi o melhor ou o pior, doutor. Para você até que foi bom, porque enfim se livrou de seu pai. Para mim, foi horrível. Não sabia que suicídio é um dos piores atos? Odiava tanto a si mesmo por ter nascido nesse corpo, que, ao ver uma oportunidade surgir, foi capaz de cometer tal ação? Ou foi porque se comoveu tanto pelo sentimento do mordomo? Não sabia que eu sofreria sem ter você ao meu lado...?**

**Não suporto mais olhar esse homem, com os olhos, se banhar em seu sangue. Tomo seu corpo entre os braços e saio, dizendo: " Vá logo... Não o perdoarei se desperdiçar uma gota que seja do sangue dele... E não realizar o desejo deste idiota que se entrega aos próprios caprichos até no fim de sua vida. Com licença. Eu tenho que levá-lo para descansar junto à natureza da qual ele tanto gostava."**

** Me esforçando, consigo achar um lugar repleto de verde e fauna. Estava muito dentro da mata, o que dava uma sensação de paz e tranquilidade imensa. Ele iria gostar daqui... Deposito seu corpo na grama, contemplando-o. Se não tivesse o peito perfurado pela bala que aquele maldito mordomo disparou, ou pelo corte em seu pescoço, diria que talvez fosse um belo ser puro, descansando nesse pedaço de outro mundo. Logo, começo a limpar o sangue dele, usando minha capa.**

**Estava tão pálido quanto antes. Fiquei algum tempo o contemplando, como nunca. Se formou um clima tão surreal... Minha mente me pregava peças, pois via-o respirando, e me inclinei sobre ele, beijando-o, com a pequena esperança de que meu beijo pudesse o acordar. Em vão. Então, um pensamento me passou pela cabeça. O Conde. Jezebel sempre desejou ter os olhos dourados do Cain num pote cheio de formol. E naquela confusão, talvez ele já tivesse morrido, junto com seu mordomo tonto e desgraçado. Um último pedido... Me vejo levantando e voltando ao local.**

**O dia já clereou. Encontro o tal Creadore parado, olhando para algo. Consigo localizar a figura sem marcas e desacordada do garoto e, num movimento, bato na cabeça do senhor, o fazendo desmaiar também. Ando calmamente até aqueles dois que estavam abraçados e levo minha mão até o pescoço do meio-irmão do falecido. Frio. Não pulsava. Morto também. Isso era ótimo... Tirei o bisturi sujo que o doutor tinha usado para se matar e abri as pálpebras do Conde. Ele não iria sentir falta daquilas partes...**

**-----------------------**

**Alguns dias já se passaram. Ainda vivo. Consegui, com o dinheiro roubado, fazer um túmulo descente para Jezebel, naquele mesmo local, onde relacionei a sua aparência, por um instante, com o de uma fada branca. Sempre quando o visitava, via um esquilo ou um coelho junto a sua lápide. Eu agora trabalhava numa construção de um segundo túmulo, ao lado do dele. **

**Quando chegou o dia, com o dinheiro que ainda me restava, comprei uma arma com uma só bala. Fui a um campo e colhi algumas flores brancas. Peguei o tal pote, onde se encontravam os globos oculares, de coloração dourada de Cain. Voltei para o local de descanso dele, belo e brilhante. Coloquei algumas daquelas plantas no mármore branco, junto com o recipiente, e algumas outras delas na outra lápide.**

**- Chegou o dia que irei me juntar a você... - Sorri. - Não irá escapar de mim tão fácil, como aconteceu com o seu pai. - Preparei a arma. Entrei na cova e fiquei em pé. E minhas últimas palavras foram essas: - Eu amo você, doutor... Por isso, vivi até agora só para me preparar para te encontrar.**

**BAM!**

**Um esquilo me fez errar a pontaria e saiu correndo. Maldito! Só tinha aquela bala!Agora, teria que viver por mais algum tempo, a procura de algum dinheiro! Mas... E se aquilo fosse um sinal...? Olhou para o lado e, talvez, ouviu uma voz bem conhecida dizer: " Eu não tive o trabalho de te dar um corpo para você morrer assim...". **

**---------------------------------**

**Fim. **

**Chibi- Nossa! Não acredito que escrevi isso! Não mesmo! o.o fiz o Cassian ficar louco! Mas o esquilinho o salvou :D**

**Bem, aí está! Fãs do Cassian, por favor, não me matem! Cassian saiu sem nenhum arranhão!**

**Pois é... Bem, tô indo. Thau. Mandem reviewrs!**


End file.
